


First Impressions First Kiss

by BookshopLaura



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Impressions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks about his opinion of Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies for Comments

When Arthur first meets Merlin, he thinks he's an idiot. He certainly doesn't think he's attractive. In fact he finds himself noting how singularly peculiar Merlin looks. All bony elbows and sharp angles. He has ears which stick out ridiculously from his long this face. His nose is thin, his lips are far too red and plump, almost womanly. His eyes are far too cocky, and his teeth are far too big when he smiles. He dresses shabbily, his hips are so narrow and his legs so long that he's always tripping over his own feet. 

And it's not just his looks, he talks too much, about the most nonsensical subjects, doesn't do as he's told and sticks his nose in where it's not wanted or needed. And he's a rubbish servant, he never shows respect, doesn't know any conventions or traditions, embarrasses himself and Arthur ALL the time and won't apologise for it. And his laugh is the most annoying titter, it's ridiculous. His eyes go all small and crinkled at the side. Except despite all these things Merlin's not too bad. 

And now years later, Merlin's sitting by the fire, polishing a piece of Arthur's armour. And he's not talking and he's not smiling and he's frowning. And all three of those are incredibly infuriating. They don't sit right on his face. Arthur's forced to leave his relaxing goblet of wine and go and sit by Merlin. When looking at him doesn't work, he nudges him. When that only earns him an eye roll, he tries another couple. That earns him a 

"Do you want me to finish this armour?" 

"I want you to tell me what's the matter, you've had a face like a slapped arse all day"

"Nothing"

"Really? And there was me thinking I'd said something to upset you"

This time Merlin is silent. Arthur drops his head a little, he thought so.

"Come on then, out with it"

There's a beat then

"You know a little gratitude wouldn't cost you anything. I spent two hours mending that red shirt for you yesterday because you insisted it was your favourite and couldn't do without it, and all you did was turn your nose up at it then use it as a rag." 

"Well you did rip it" says Arthur

"So you'd have rather I'd dislocated your arm to free you?" Arthur's mind drifts back to the previous week and their adventures with the flesh eating creatures which had invaded the dungeons. Merlin had proved quite useful.

"I'm sorry" he says quietly, glancing up at Merlin. Merlin doesn't look at him but carries on polishing. So Arthur pushes against him with his shoulder, smiling when Merlin turns to look at him. Merlin's trying really hard not to smile too, so Arthur does it again a bit harder, knocking the armour from Merlin's hand. Merlin turns towards Arthur, eyes flaring, but they're dancing too as he pushes back at Arthur. 

They're pushing play fighting and Merlin's smiling again, that cheeky look which used to annoy Arthur. But now it's how it should be. In they're fighting Arthur suddenly finds his face very close to Merlin's and he's frozen. Because suddenly being close to Merlin is making his cheeks burn and his heart go wild and he can't help licking his lips. Because Merlin's too big too red lips are suddenly very tempting, his eyes are a deep blue Arthur could drown in. But they're watching Arthur with an intensity that both scares and inspires Arthur. They darken, the pupils blowing wide as Arthur brings his hand up to run his thumb along Merlin's check bone, then runs his fingers around the shell of Merlin's ridiculous ears. Merlin's breathing hitches and his eyes flutter closed as Arthur's hand rests against his neck and his fingers play with the tuft of hair at the nape of Merlin's neck. 

"Arth..."

Merlin is cut off as Arthur brings their lips together. It's just a press of lips, but Merlin's lips feel wonderful. He wants to say like silk even if they're a little dry. The kiss deepens, Arthur feels bolder as Merlin moves forward to bring their chests together. And he's running his fingers through Arthur's hair over and over, which Arthur doesn't think he'll ever grow tired of. And he's making desperate little noises which in any other context, Arthur would torment Merlin for for a week. But now they're driving him to distraction. But he pulls away a little, watching Merlin whose lips are slightly parted and eyes are hooded and dark. Merlin doesn't say anything, but shyly motions his head toward the bed, raising his eyebrows a little. Arthur nods his head, which runs his nose alongside Merlin's. And now they're both smiling.


End file.
